Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a walking machine designed for use in the practice of walking at a steady pace as a form of exercise.
The conventional walking machine comprises a left footboard and a right footboard, which are capable of a back-and-forth movement only. In view of lack of variation in motion of the two footboards, the conventional walking machine is prone to failure in sparking interest of an exerciser. In other words, the conventional walking machine is not versatile enough to catch the fancy of the consumer at large.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a walking machine which is versatile in design so as to satisfy the increasingly demanding consumers.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the walking machine comprising two footboards, two swivel devices, two recovery transmission devices, one connection transmission device, and one damping device. The two swivel devices are driven by the two footboards to actuate the two recovery transmission devices, which in turn actuate the damping device via the connection transmission device. The two footboards of the walking machine of the present invention share with the same damping device.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.